


The Jeweler's Inconvenience

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rated T for swearing, and she doesnt put up with eduardos shit, eduardo swears a lot, laurel is a jeweler, like waaaay too much, what a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Laurel’s job was easy. Talk to a customer, manipulate them into buying some expensive shit that the place was selling, and boom, job done. And whenever they came back to return it, she’d just talk them into keeping it again.It's a bit harder when that customer is your ex.





	The Jeweler's Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goD I love Laurel so much
> 
> Also I'm not sure if this counts as an AU?? I'm gonna say no
> 
> Based on a prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com

Laurel’s job was easy. Talk to a customer, manipulate them into buying some expensive shit that the place was selling, and boom, job done. And whenever they came back to return it, she’d just talk them into keeping it again. A simple job for someone who was a good convincer.

And Laurel’s convincing skills were through the roof.

The only problem with working at a jewellery shop was that Laurel was too good. She almost never had customers return their items, and when they did, the conversations about keeping it barely lasted five minutes. And to top it off, business had been slow recently. No doubt from the piercing cold that nobody had wanted to wade through these days.

The blue-haired girl fiddled with one of the stands displaying earrings, before audibly groaning inside the store, hitting her hand against the bench in annoyance. She hated the off season so much. Even Valentine’s Day, when the weather was as cold as her ex’s heart, had people bursting in buying last-minute gifts for their sweethearts. But it was January. Christmas had passed, and there was still a good two weeks before anyone would even consider buying Valentine’s gifts. And Laurel was working by herself; usually she had Diwi with her, but he was currently on vacation in some country that the woman had forgotten the name of ( _Cyprus? Canada?_ ) so she didn’t have anyone to speak to.

Laurel scratched at a smudge on the glass cabinet as she tried to remember the country that Diwi was visiting ( _China? No, he went there last year_ ). She finally remembered the country he was in ( _Chile!_ ) when a cold burst from the front of the store grabbed her attention. She stood up straight from her spot, brushed down her work pants and smiled.

“Good morning, how can I- Oh jesus christ.”

Usually Laurel wouldn’t dare to be so rude to a customer, but the person who walked through the door wasn’t exactly an average customer. No, it was her ex, Eduardo. His messy chocolate-brown hair was laced with snow, his cheeks and nose were flushed pink from the cold and he was shivering, most likely due to the fact that he was only in a green jacket with a scarf thrown over the top instead of actual proper outerwear. But the thing that had thrown Laurel off the most, aside from the fact that it was Eduardo that had walked through the door, was that his vibrant green eyes were stuck in a glare that could melt glass. A glare that would make anyone step away.

Luckily Laurel wasn’t fazed by this after a moment. Eduardo wasn’t the sort of guy to break anyone’s property (Aside from Edd, but honestly, did he even count?); he’d more than likely buy a necklace than break it instead. Plus, his glare was more than likely from the cold outside. It was kind of surprising to Laurel. For a guy who had been living in England for 17 years, he still hadn’t grown used to the freezing cold here.

Laurel ran a hand through her messy hair, sighing. “What are you here for now, Eduardo?”

The man in front of her crossed his arms. “I need to return something.”

Laurel’s brows came closer in confusion, her hand stopping mid-motion in her hair. “What? Eduardo, you haven’t bought anything from here since you started dating Jon-”

Eduardo’s hand dove into his pocket as he slammed a receipt onto the counter. Laurel grabbed it, reading over it.

“Oh.”

Laurel mentally slapped herself. How the fuck could she forget? She remembered Eduardo walking in, practically begging for Laurel to help him choose an engagement ring for his beloved almost 4 months ago. And Laurel had agreed. They had spent a good two hours choosing before settling on a silver ring embedded with topaz (One of Jon’s favourite gems). Then again, that day had been so busy that she’d probably stored it in the back of her mind.

But still, Eduardo was not the sort of person to bring something back, especially when that item costed £200 and all of his dignity. Hell, Eduardo still had the engagement ring he had tried to give to Laurel a good 3 years ago. So something really bad had to have happened for him to come back to the store.

“Oh no,” Laurel’s voice dropped to a whisper as she thought of the worst. “Did he say no?”

“What? No, of course he fucking didn’t.” Eduardo huffed, eyes darting to the side.

“Then why are you returning it?” Laurel’s voice filled with confusion as she tried to understand what he was saying.

“Because something else came up.”

Laurel’s face turned to one of annoyance. He was not going to pull this ‘I’m-too-embarrassed-to-say-what-happened-so-I’m-going-to-be-all-ambiguous-about-it’ shit on her. She already had Diwi pulling this crap every other day, and Eduardo did this to her all the time during their relationship.

“Eduardo. What happened.”

“That’s personal information.” Eduardo glared harder at Laurel, green eyes burning.

“Eduardo Severo Gomez,” Laurel leaned over the counter so that she was only a few mere inches from the Spanish man’s face. “I am _not_ in the mood for your stupid ambiguous shit today. Tell me what’s happening or else I’m hacking into your Netflix account again and changing the goddamn password.”

Laurel noticed Eduardo looking visibly nervous, and she leant back, grinning. Netflix was one of Eduardo’s biggest weaknesses, as she had discovered after she continued using his account after their break-up.

Eduardo groaned. “Fine.” He pulled a box out from his pocket (Velvet; the same fabric the store used), placing it on the counter. His fingers lingered long enough for Laurel to notice something on his ring finger. A golden ring with a bright green emerald gem sitting on top.

Laurel’s mouth dropped. “Holy shit,” She looked back up, grinning. “Did he-?”

“Yes, he did, that bitch,” Eduardo scowled, his hands beginning to move as he elaborated the story. “I was planning for _months_! It was going to be bloody perfect. But noooo, he had to fucking propose beforehand and ruin it all! Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him.”

All Laurel did was laugh. Despite his words being quite hateful, there was no malice behind them; instead it was more sarcastic and affectionate. It was an odd way of speaking, but everyone who knew Eduardo also knew how much he absolutely adored his boyfriend ( _Fiance now_ , Laurel had to remind herself) and how he’d never speak of him with any real annoyance or anger.

“I was asking myself that when I was with you.” Laurel went through the list of orders, bringing Eduardo’s up so she could give him his refund.

“Bitch.”

“Watch it asshole or you’re only getting half of this back.” Laurel snuck a glance up to see Eduardo chuckling to himself, before Laurel joined in. She went to hand the money over, but stopped midway.

“Wait a sec,” Laurel’s eyes glanced towards one of the cabinets; more specifically, one with a long line of different necklaces. “I think there’s a necklace that Jon would like in there.”

“I came here to return something, not spend another £200 on a damn necklace.” Eduardo grumbled as Laurel walked out behind the counter.

“No no, trust me.” Laurel pulled Eduardo over to the cabinets, pointing at one necklace in particular. It was one that had recently come in, shaped like a teardrop and with the prettiest set earrings to go with them (Though Jon never wore earrings, so it’d just have to be the necklace). Laurel unlocked the cabinet, pulling the necklace in question out and showing it to Eduardo.

“It only came in a couple of weeks ago, but it’s probably the best one that’s come in within the past month,” Laurel’s grin grew as she watched Eduardo’s eyes grow wider. “I reckon Jon would like it. Then again, he would probably wear anything you got him, but that’s not my point.”

“I want it. Please.” Laurel nodded as she walked back to behind the counter, ringing up Eduardo for £194. Placing the necklace inside a box, she handed it over to Eduardo, handing him back his change.

“If he buys you a necklace before you give this to him, I’m going to laugh my ass off.”

“Oh shut up Laurel.” Eduardo smiled slightly as he tucked the box into his pocket ( _Were they bottomless?? It seems like everything fits in there._ ) and walking out the door.

Laurel sighed, leaning on the counter. Yeah, her job was easy. But the best part was seeing how happy people were knowing how much their loved one was going to love what they got them.

And despite their rocky relationship in the past, her watching Eduardo’s reaction was no different.

**Author's Note:**

> daily reminder that i love edujon


End file.
